


Imperfect.

by LouShura



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Anxious Shindou, Fluff, M/M, MuneTaku Day, Supportive Ibuki, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouShura/pseuds/LouShura
Summary: El peso de la perfección es demasiado para Takuto, así que Munemasa estará ahí para él siempre que lo necesite.
Relationships: Ibuki Munemasa/Shindou Takuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Imperfect.

Shindou Takuto es perfecto, no hay persona que lo conozca y dude de ese hecho. 

Proviene de una familia adinerada de clase alta, es inteligente, talentoso, atlético, apuesto y muy educado. Sus notas son las más altas de su clase y su promedio es uno de los mejores de Raimon, sin mencionar que es el genio táctico del equipo de fútbol Juvenil más influyente de Ciudad Inazuma y probablemente de Japón. También es un pequeño genio musical que a su corta edad es capaz de interpretar un sinnúmero de piezas de compositores importantes como Chopin o Mozart con una facilidad increíble, como si él mismo fuese el compositor de esas piezas. Tiene una capacidad innata para volver suya cualquier melodía que interprete llegando incluso a enamorar al público cuando se presenta en auditorios impulsado por sus padres, porque los señores Shindou adoran presumir los talentos de su hijo y regocijarse en los cumplidos de todos aquellos que se acercan a felicitarlos por haber criado a un genio de tal calibre. 

Sí, a sus catorce años Shindou Takuto es un perfecto genio innato, eso es lo que todos piensan. 

Pero la verdad es que se esfuerza más que cualquier otro para aparentar eso. Pasa horas estudiando a solas en la biblioteca de su casa, incluso se adelanta a los temas que están tratando en clases para poder tener un conocimiento previo de ellos y así estar listo para cualquier pregunta que sus profesores o compañeros quieran hacerle. 

Cuando se trata del club de fútbol prefiere investigar a sus oponentes desde mucho antes, porque quiere tener en claro sus jugadas y la forma en la que debe manejar a su equipo para guiarlos a la victoria. Su posición como genio táctico se ha vuelto menos pesada desde que Tenma es el capitán del equipo y le ayuda a mantener en alto el ánimo de sus compañeros, pero hay veces en las que incluso Tenma decae o no sabe qué hacer, así que debe estar preparado para cualquier tipo de situación sin importar si es el capitán o no. Sigue siendo una presencia dominante en el equipo, lo sabe, debe lucir como tal y aunque tiene en claro que sus amigos jamás lo juzgarían por verse débil ante ellos, no quiere hacerlo. No cuando el equipo necesita verlos a Tenma y a él en calma para poder seguir adelante. 

Si hablamos de su habilidad como pianista, realmente no posee una capacidad innata para volver suyas las canciones que toca, o al menos no como todos creen. Shindou se exige día y noche, practica hasta que su espalda duele por pasar horas sentado frente al piano y hasta que sus ojos se cierran solos por el sueño que se carga. Siempre se lleva más allá de sus límites para mostrarse pulcro frente a sus padres y los amigos de estos, siempre se presiona tanto que termina llorando frente al piano porque las canciones no salen como deberían. Se frustra tanto que a veces termina clavándose las uñas en sus piernas o brazos para aliviar el estrés, pero de nada sirve a estas alturas. 

Shindou Takuto no es perfecto, pero se esfuerza por serlo, y solo una persona en el mundo sabe sobre ello. 

Cuando Shindou termina agotado en su cama luego de un miserable día sintiéndose un fracaso porque las teclas del piano, Chopin y Mozart lo odian, le envía un mensaje a Ibuki. No es nada complicado, es un simple "ven" que no explica nada más, pero sabe que Ibuki entiende a lo que se refiere así que, cuando lo deja en visto, abre la ventana de su cuarto y se acurruca entre las mantas en espera de su salvador.

Ni siquiera pasan veinte minutos antes de que el cuerpo alto y delgado de Ibuki Munemasa cruce su ventana en el tercer piso de la mansión. Aún no entiende cómo hace para evadir toda la seguridad y escabullirse desde la entrada hasta su balcón, pero jamás pregunta al respecto. En cambio, le hace un lugar en la cama sin decir nada y espera a que su novio se recueste a su lado con una sonrisa y lo abrace por el resto de la noche, permitiéndole llorar con el rostro oculto en su pecho. 

Shindou realmente agradece que jamás diga nada en esas circunstancias. Con su actitud bien podría soltar algún comentario fuera de lugar y molestarlo por llorar y necesitarlo, pero no lo hace. Se queda callado acariciando su cabello y espalda el tiempo que necesite para llorar, y luego besa su frente y sus manos con una delicadeza que jamás creyó que tendría. El ser más idiota e insufrible que conoció en su vida, su novio, también es una persona dulce que cuida de él cuando es necesario, que lo acompaña y apoya en todo momento. A veces solo con su presencia, otras veces con palabras torpes que intentan subirle el ánimo, pero Munemasa no tiene experiencia con las palabras y acaba soltando idiotez y media que terminan por hacerlo reír. Así que funciona, de alguna forma. Ibuki lo hace funcionar siendo él mismo, a Takuto le encanta casi tanto como molestarlo.

En poco tiempo, Ibuki Munemasa se volvió uno de los pilares de su vida y Takuto ha llegado a preguntarse si esto es a lo que llaman "alma gemela", si Munemasa quien es tan diferente a él pero aun así lo entiende y sabe exactamente qué es lo que necesita en el momento justo sin necesidad de que se lo diga es su alma gemela. Si ese idiota del básquet que es un bruto la mayor parte del tiempo y es el tipo menos romántico que ha conocido en su vida realmente es todo lo que necesita para seguir adelante. 

—Oi, Shindou... 

—Cállate.

—¿Oh? ¿Vas a ponerte bravo ahora? 

—No quiero que arruines el momento abriendo la boca. 

Ibuki suelta una risita suave que se escucha particularmente profunda para Takuto ya que tiene el rostro oculto en el cuello del portero. Es agradable, piensa. Escuchar reír a Munemasa en una situación así es agradable y reconfortante. Shindou sonríe ante ello. 

—Iba a preguntarte si querías hablar de eso. 

—¿Eso? —él pregunta, apartándose un poco del más alto para verle a los ojos—. Ah, sí. Quiero hablar de cómo haces para evadir toda la seguridad en la mansión y entrar por mi ventana sin que te vean. 

—¿No es genial? Soy como el Romeo que viene a ver a Julieta. 

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —dice—, y en todo caso qué pésimo Romeo eres. 

—¿¡HAH!? ¡Subí a un tercer piso por un árbol para verte! 

—Podrías haber tocado la puerta como una persona normal. 

—¿Y hasta ahora lo dices? —Ibuki bufa, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Pero eso le quitaría lo romántico. 

—¿Desde cuándo te importa el romanticismo? —él se burla. 

—Desde que salgo con un niño bonito. 

Takuto parpadea un par de veces antes de responder.

—¿Oh? ¿Entonces crees que soy un niño bonito? 

—No lo creo, lo sé —responde—. Por "niño bonito" me refiero a un tipo mimado y caprichoso que además tiene cara bonita. No te confundas. 

—Tu romanticismo acaba de irse al diablo, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo —Takuto suelta y, con una sonrisita disimulada, se aparta de su novio para sentarse en el borde de la cama. 

—¿Ya quieres que me vaya? ¿Luego de pedirme tan desesperadamente que viniera? 

—Fue un momento de debilidad, no te confundas. 

Munemasa suelta una carcajada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que toda la cuadra sepa que está ahí, pero a Takuto no le provoca ningún tipo de molestia. Al contrario, le hace sonreír más abiertamente escucharlo reír sin cuidado alguno. 

—Sí, eso es más como tú —dice finalmente—. Así de insoportable es mi Takuto. 

—Dios, eres un maldito cursi cuando te lo propones. 

—Lo dice quien me invita a cenar a lugares caros con velas y todas esas cosas de películas que hacen llorar a Nozaki —contraataca.

—Bien que lo disfrutas. 

—Por supuesto, no todos los días se puede comer un platillo con el mismo precio de un mes de renta. 

Shindou ríe por lo bajo ante esa respuesta. Siempre siente su corazón más tranquilo luego de pelear inocentemente con Ibuki y esta vez no es la excepción. Agradece tener a un idiota tan maravilloso a su lado, y agradece también que sepa exactamente cómo hacerlo sentir mejor en situaciones así.

—Solo sentí que todo el peso de la perfección caía de nuevo sobre mis hombros —corta el silencio poco después, respondiendo finalmente a la pregunta que Munemasa le hizo hace unos minutos—. Quería un abrazo de mi novio para sentirme mejor y funcionó. Eso es todo. 

Las mejillas de Munemasa se vuelven rojas luego de que Takuto dijera "mi novio" como si nada, como si tal título dicho por sus labios no le provocara ya un leve ataque al corazón. 

—Me alegra haber podido ayudarte, Julieta —él responde, llevando una mano a su nuca—. Sé que esto sonará como Tenma pero... No olvides divertirte y... Esas cosas —señala—. Tenemos una vida por delante. No tienes que ser perfecto ahora ni nunca. Nadie lo es, a excepción de mí por supuesto. 

—Venías tan bien, en serio —bufa, poniéndose de pie—. Volveré a la práctica. 

—¿Ya? ¿Me hiciste venir hasta aquí y ahora me dejas plantado? 

—Sí.

—¡Shindou! 

La queja de Munemasa, una vez más, le arranca una risa más sonora que las anteriores y provoca que lleve una mano a su boca para tratar de ocultarla. Ciertamente ha estado practicando todo el día y su espalda lo está matando, así que tal vez debería escuchar a la mala influencia que tiene como pareja y volver a la cama con él para descansar el resto del día…

—Bien, me quedaré, pero solo porque ahora no quiero saber nada de Chopin o Mozart.

—¿Me prefieres por sobre tus novios? Wow, eso es nuevo.

—Solo por hoy, sí —Takuto responde, y vuelve a acurrucarse en su lado de la cama mientras Munemasa lo abraza y envuelve entre las mantas—. Mañana ya veremos. 

—Supongo que quieres que me quede a dormir.

—Supones bien —afirma, dejando un beso fugaz sobre la mejilla de Ibuki que le sube los colores al rostro con una rapidez sorprendente—. ¿Tus padres no tienen problemas con eso? Vienes casi diario por mi culpa…

—¿Bromeas? Mi mamá te adora, creo que se preocupa más por ti que por mí. 

Shindou ríe un poco por esa respuesta y de repente, la imagen de la madre de Munemasa viene a su mente. Es una mujer cálida y amable que siempre está al pendiente de lo que necesita y que no teme mostrarse tal y como es frente a otras personas. Realmente toda la familia Ibuki es así, incluso el padre de su novio, que es una versión suya más adulta y solo un poco más responsable que su hijo. 

Su hogar siempre es alegre, cada vez que los visita el ambiente está cargado de aromas dulces por los postres que hornea la señora Ibuki y música estruendosa que el señor Ibuki adora escuchar a todo volumen. Es una familia cálida y ruidosa, muy diferente a lo que está acostumbrado, pero definitivamente lo hacen sentir parte de ella en todo momento. Cuando está en esa casa no recuerda que debe estudiar para sus clases, no recuerda los nombres y datos de todos los equipo de Japón ni piensa en el piano o en sus padres. Piensa en lo graciosa que es la letra de las canciones que el señor Ibuki escucha, en lo deliciosos que son los postres de la señora Ibuki y en lo mucho que disfruta ver a Munemasa en ropa de casa e interactuando con sus padres.

Shindou adora a su novio, y adora también a la familia de su novio, tanto como para desear tener una propia así al lado de la persona que ama más que a nada en el mundo.

—Munemasa. 

—¿Humn?

—Hay que casarnos cuando seamos mayores. 

Silencio.

La naturalidad con la que Takuto habla desconcierta a Munemasa, le hace tardar un minuto entero en procesar lo que está diciendo y entender el peso de esas palabras. Es una maldita propuesta de matrimonio en medio de la noche mientras se acurrucan en la cama de Takuto sin que sus padres sepan que está ahí, pero sabe que viniendo de él es sincera y seria en todos los sentidos, sin importar las circunstancias ni el momento.

Ibuki lo abraza con un poco más de fuerza y deja un beso fugaz en su frente antes de responder. Ni siquiera necesita pensarlo, sabe que su lugar es al lado de la persona que lo hace ser alguien mejor día tras día y que ha llegado a amar a pesar del inicio no muy agradable de su relación.

—Sí —responde—, hay que hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, escribí esto a la velocidad de la luz porque no quería quedarme sin escribirle nada a este par en su día, así que aquí está! Sinceramente tenía pensado algo muy diferente, más extenso, pero al final no me gustó cómo quedó y empecé de nuevo, ahora estoy mucho más satisfecha~ Espero que alguien pueda disfrutar leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo 😊
> 
> En fin, feliz MuneTaku Day!


End file.
